


Library fun

by Hermione_LeStrange_2018



Series: Belladolphus one shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti Bellamort, Canon Divergent, F/M, No Cursed Child, One True Pairing, Romance, Smut, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_LeStrange_2018/pseuds/Hermione_LeStrange_2018
Summary: Ever wondered what the newly engaged couple got up to at Hogwarts?I posted this on Fanfiction.net under my account Hermione LeStrange.





	Library fun

**Author's Note:**

> If you are underage please turn around, this is not for underage readers.

Bellatrix moved carefully around the library, knowing that if she was caught after hours in the library she would get in trouble... but then again she was always in trouble. Recently she found a book that... well let’s just say Bellatrix and her fiancé Rodolphus would definitely enjoy it if she could steal it from the library.

She was in the back of the library searching carefully on every shelf for the book. She made use of the moonlight shining through a nearby window to check the titles of every book she picked up. Bellatrix was slowly becoming frustrated and groaned when she realised she had to move to another section to search for the book.

She began walking out of the aisle when she heard footsteps belonging to another. " _Shit. Shit, shit, shit! If it’s the librarian I’ll be banned again and I’ll never find that book. Fuck I need to sneak past them."_ Bellatrix crouched silently and carefully peered around the corner.

She couldn’t see anyone. Noticing an almost blacked out aisle she quickly sneaked across to it and hid there, waiting to hear to hear those footsteps again. She heard them once more but they were moving away from her so she took this as an opportunity to make her escape.

Moving aisle to aisle she got closer to the library’s exit until a voice halted her movements.

“Any particular reason why you are out late Ms Black?”

Recognising the voice she turned around and innocently replied “Sorry _professor,_  I have a test tomorrow and I wanted to revise my notes without interruption. I promise I won’t do it again.”

The ‘professor’ scoffed at her act. “Yes I’m sure sharing a dorm with the Head Boy can be quite a distraction.”

The lamp next to the _‘professor’_ barely illuminated the area but neither needed to see each other. Bellatrix walked to the _‘professor’_ , unbuttoning her shirt. “Oh but it’s true professor, his hard thick cock is far too distracting.”

She could hear the ' _professor'_ gulp loudly, she grinned. The _‘professor’_ watched her pale fingers unbuttoning the shirt, it was almost hypnotising. The _‘professor'_ shifted uncomfortably, it felt very warm in here. She was standing in front of the _'professor'_ , who was red in the face, her Slytherin tie brushing against her black and green lacy bra.

The _‘professor’_ was breathing heavily now, unable to move away from Bellatrix. She grabbed the _‘professor’s_ ’ belt and unbuckled it.

“Every time I see him I just” The belt hit the ground.

“Want to rip his pants off” her lips brushed the professor’s ears as the trousers descended to the ground.

“And suck” Bellatrix yanked down the underwear.

“His big” The _professor_ shuddered as her hands grasped his member.

“Thick” She was kneeling now, grinning at his helpless expression.

“Hard” He gasped, feeling her hand stroking him at a teasing pace.

His breath hitched when Bellatrix started to tilt her head forward.

“Cock”

The ‘professor’ moaned as Bellatrix took him inch by inch. Her nose brushed against his abdomen for a brief moment before she removed the seven inch cock from her mouth.

“But you already knew that, didn’t you Rodolphus? You love it when I go down on you.”

Rodolphus had to restrain himself from bucking into her hand when she resumed jerking him off. “Yesssss, I do... FUCK, please don’t stop.” He hissed.

Bellatrix grinned. “When have I ever stopped?”

She took him in her mouth once more, sucking him as she moved back and forth while her hand stroked him. His hands gripped her hair, following her movements. Rodolphus knew that they shouldn’t be doing this here but it felt too good stop. Why stop something that feels so good and tight?

He cursed in French when Bellatrix started humming. Suddenly standing became a bit of a task for Rodolphus; he was too focused on what his fiancée was doing to him to notice he was starting to kneel. Luckily for him Bellatrix was paying attention to his movements and slapped his butt to keep him standing straight.

It worked but she had to do it again when deepthroated him and started humming another song. “Fuck! Bells, Oh Gods!!” He growled. He was getting close; she recognised the warning signs and doubled her efforts, forcing Rodolphus to hold on to a nearby bookshelf.

He was panting heavily, trying to ward off the oncoming orgasm just a bit longer. “FUCK!!” He buck his hips uncontrollably, cumming in Bellatrix’s mouth who seemed more than happy to swallow his cum. Rodolphus leaned against the bookshelf regaining his breath while watching Bellatrix lick the cum off her fingers. He felt aroused again.

“So” She said standing up and making her to the door. “Are we going to continue this role playing in the Prefect’s bathroom or are you too tired?” Bellatrix smiled seductively, already knowing his answer.

“Bathroom.”


End file.
